Road Trip Race!
by Rika-Maxwell
Summary: a road trip race to a private beach... guys vs. girls... losers get punished... simple enough... but some unexpected things happen along the way... ^ ^ pls R & R !!!
1. Default Chapter

hey peeps!!  
this is my first attempt at comedy . . .   
so don't be too tough on those reviews huh?  
ne ways hope u enjoy =)  
and pls pls pls !!!!!! don't forget to leave a review with ur comments and suggestions at the end   
( I was a lil too mean to Silvia in my last fic so i made her a couple with Trowa in this fic to  
make it up )  
  
Thnx ^ . ^   
  
bibi for now ^ ~  
authoress: Rika Maxwell  
  
Road Trip Race  
  
  
"Oh . . . sit still Relena." warned a very frustrated Duo. He was sitting behind her on the long  
couch, fixing her hair.  
  
"Look who's talking." Dorothy put in. She was sitting behind Duo, trying to braid his hair, while  
he did Relena's.  
  
Sally, Hilde, and Silvia (Noventa) were sitting on the ground playing video games.  
  
"HA! Take that bitch!!!" yelled Silvia yelled getting a little bit too excited. Everyone turned and  
faced Silvia a little surprised at what she just said.  
  
"What?? She took my hair style . . . " she explained. She was playing against Hilde, and Hilde's  
character in the fighting game had the same hairstyle as Silvia.  
  
DING DONG. The door bell rang.   
  
"I got it!" said Sally, running down the hall. She opened the door and threw her arms around   
her boyfriend, Wu Fei.   
  
"Hey sweetie, did you miss me?" she asked.  
  
"Please Sally, not in front of the guys . . . " Wu Fei whispered through clenched teeth, then in a  
loud voice he said "Get off me woman!"   
  
Heero led the way into the living room, where everybody else was. Suddenly, when he entered  
the room, he nearly fell over laughing at the sight of Duo sitting there doing Relena's hair. He  
looked like he was one of the girls himself.  
  
Wu Fei was getting a kick out of that picture, and that's exactly what he did, he took a picture.  
"Hey Maxwell!" he called, and once Duo turned his attention to him, he took a snap.  
  
It took Duo a couple of seconds to realize what just happened, but once he did he started gasping  
and yelling. "Give me that camera!!! I'm not kidding Wu Fei!!!." The two of them tore out of the  
room and ran out of the house.  
  
"Well . . . do you guys know why Duo called us all here? I mean I thought we were hanging out  
tomorrow . . . not today." Quatre said a bit confused.  
  
Heero shrugged and went back to playing the video game against Silvia. "He'll tell us when he  
gets back . . . if he ever gets back . . . " Heero answered, trying to focus on the game. He was  
getting his ass kicked by Silvia. Finally at the moment of his defeat, he threw down the  
controller. "This game sucks." he said.  
  
"Right . . . i wonder if it's just because I just wiped the floor with your-" Silvia began, but Duo  
burst into the room, holding the camera. He quickly shut the door and opened the camera. He  
pulled out the film and threw the camera on the ground.  
  
"Maxwell!!!" boomed Wu Fei. He nearly broke down the door as he ran inside. "Where is that  
baka??" he asked looking around. He had little bumps all over his face and he looked a bit  
puffed.  
  
"What happened??" asked Relena getting the First Aid kit from the closet.  
  
"Duo! That's what happened!" Wu Fei replied, breathing heavily. "That wimp threw a bee hive  
at me and ran away!!!" he explained. "Now look at me!!!" he continued pointing to his red  
swollen face.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Wu Fei calmed down and promised he wouldn't chase Duo down, so Duo finally came out of the  
bathroom.  
  
"I really need to go..." Quatre said pushing Duo out of the way.   
  
"Ok... now that that is taken care of, why don't you tell us why you called us here today?" Trowa  
said sitting on the couch. He was the most calm one in the whole room. Silvia was still playing  
the game, Heero played against her. They looked really nervous, as if the whole world rested on  
this game. Sally was taking care of the bee stings, Dorothy was helping, Quatre was still in the  
bathroom, Duo was hiding behind Hilde, who was trying to get him to come out and Relena was  
cheering Heero on.  
  
"Come on! You can do it!!! You are a Gundam Pilot for goodness sake, and you can't even beat  
her up!?" Relena screamed.  
  
"Ok... I called you here because I have thought of a brilliant plan. Something we could all have  
fun doing." Duo said with a big smile.  
  
"Argh... don't tell me it's that stupid strip poker game again. You lost badly the last time, I don't  
see why you want to play that game again..." said Heero, his eyes still glued onto the TV screen.  
  
"NO! I did not lose at that game, I just wasn't focused... Anyways it's not that. I think...  
weshouldgoonaroadtrip." he said quickly.  
  
"What?" asked Relena.  
  
"I said: I think we should go on a road trip. I have this friend who owns this private beach and  
he's going on vacation this summer so we could borrow it." said Duo.  
  
"Oh... who is this friend of yours?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Uh... just a normal friend... haha..." Duo answered nervously.  
  
"That is actually not a bad idea. We should do it. I mean we don't have anything to do this  
summer anyways. At least I don't. How about it you guys." asked Trowa, who was actually  
looking forward to it.  
  
"Sure..." answered Silvia, still playing the game with Heero. It was a very close game because  
both of them were quite good.  
  
"Ok. It's settled then! We're going on a road trip!!!!" Duo shouted jumping up.  
  
"How long is this trip going to take? And who's going in who's car? We can't all fit into one  
car... and where is this beach?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"Well... actually I haven't thought about that, I was so excited that I didn't think about the little  
details..." answered Duo. "But I think we can take Quatre's and Relena's car... that should be  
enough room for all of us..." he added.  
  
"Yeah... That's good. Who's going with Quatre and who's going with Relena?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Quatre's car is bigger and faster, I'm going with Quatre." called Duo, raising his hand.  
  
"It's not a race Duo, it doesn't make a dif who's car is faster." said Hilde.  
  
"Yeah... but it feels better to know that you got to the beach faster than all the other people..."  
answered Duo.  
  
"Oh. So you are saying you want a race know?" asked Hilde, who was feeling quite competitive  
that moment.  
  
"No... not really... it's just..." began Duo, but he was quickly interrupted by Sally.  
  
"I think that's a great idea! We can race to the beach and whoever get's there last gets a  
punishment!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Hey! That's what we are doing in the game!" he cried.  
  
The game they were playing now was a racing game. The point was to beat the other person to  
the finishing line and collect treasures on the way. The winner is judged by their treasures and  
most importantly their time. The loser gets a surprise... a bad one... for example a bomb might  
drop out of nowhere and hit them in the middle of the game.  
  
Everyone thought it was a great idea. They needed the entertainment since their last summer was  
so boring.  
  
After a couple of minutes of consideration they all agreed that it was best if the girls went with  
Relena and the guys with Quatre. Basically guys vs. girls. They also came up with the  
punishments that the losers would get.  
  
"Ok. If you girls lose... you have to be our servants for two weeks...wearing slutty maid outfits.  
You know those little black and white ones that those french maids wear..." Duo said with a little  
smirk on his face. The guys nodded in agreement behind him.  
  
"Fine. If you guys lose you have to wear tiny bikinis and go to a PUBLIC BEACH for one week  
in a row and be our servants for one week also." Proposed Hilde.   
  
Before the guys could argue Duo said "Deal."  
  
"We should get started tomorrow, it's gonna take about a month to get there, but it's gonna be  
totally worth it." Duo said.  
  
"We should go shopping for new swimsuits and stuff." Relena said to the girls.  
  
Sally looked at her watch, "It's only 10:00 in the morning, can we eat first..."   
  
"Ok, but then we start packing..." Dorothy answered.  
  
They all headed to the kitchen for some breakfast, all except for Duo and Wu-Fei, who were  
whispering and smirking to each other...  
  
15 mins later they all left the house to do some shopping.  
  
Quatre finally comes out of the washroom. "Hey! Where did everyone go!? What's happening!?  
Hello??? " He stands in the now empty living room and looks confused, while everyone is  
shopping.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Mm.... I wonder what they are whispering about? hehe... I'll give you guys one clue: tune in for  
the next chapter to find out!  
  
And everyone forgot bout Q-man... Poor poor Q-man.... Oh well! Hehe...   
  
Thnx for reading and pls leave a review... The next chapter will be up as soon as I get 10 reviews  
or most likely next week...  
  
Bibi ^ ~ 


	2. It Begins

*sigh*  
im sorry for the delay fellow peeps...  
Skool has been so stressing and hard... i couldn't squeeze in enough time to update my fics...  
and trust me i have tons to update... as well as some new ones i have been meaning to write...  
But here it is at last...!!!!!   
Enjoy!!!! and don't forget to R & R!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
They finally finished shopping and poor poor Quatre didn't get to do any shopping at all... but  
that was ok, since he is so rich he had everything already... so that night, they got everything  
packed into the cars and spent the night at Relenas. Heero distributed the maps so they could pick  
which was the best route to get to the beach with their own groups.  
  
"Ok, so we pick the routes and at 7:00 sharp tomorrow we leave, in our own separate paths. The  
mission: beat the other group." Heero said with a serious face.  
  
"Oh please... this is for fun ok? Cut all this mission stuff out!" Hilde said with a small chuckle.  
But Heero shot her his famous death-glare, and sent her hiding behind Duo.  
  
"Ok let's get some sleep, since we have to get up so early tomorrow..." Wu-Fei said with a loud  
yawn and he got up and stretched his arms. No one complained, so they all went to their rooms  
and went to sleep. The girls decided to share a big room so they can stay up and giggle and make  
plans for their road trip. The guys each got their own separate rooms, but assigned each other  
jobs. Heero had to find the quickest way to get to the beach, Quatre was in charge of  
transportation and food, Trowa had the financial job, to decide how much money they would  
need. Duo and Wu-Fei said that they would pick out the music and take care of the rest of the  
things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Psst...! hey! Are you ready yet..." whispered Duo outside of Wu-Fei's room.  
  
"Yeah... hold on..." Wu-Fei answered and Duo saw a flashlight flicker on inside Wu-Fei's room.  
Wu-Fei finally emerged and both guys were dressed in black from head to toe. They quietly tip  
toed to the back door without waking anyone up. They gave each other a nod and turned their  
flashlights on. They crept into the garage and Wu-Fei gave Duo a *shhh...* as Duo dropped his  
flashlight. Duo apologized and they made their way to the girls' car.  
  
Duo pulled open the hood and started giggling. " Stop giggling and help me take this thing apart  
you baka!" Wu-Fei hissed.  
  
They got down to business taking apart the components that made up the engine. A few missing  
screws here and a taking apart a little of this thingy... pretty soon, they were sweating and  
cursing, who knew sabotaging someones car was so hard... Finally Duo wiped the sweat off his  
forehead and stretched his back. "Ok we're all done... now lets get back to the house before  
anyone notices that we're missing," he whispered. Wu-Fei gave a nod and a yawn.  
  
They started toward he door, when suddenly the lights came on and Relena stood there in the  
doorway rubbing her eyes. "What are you guys doing up so late..." she yawned.  
  
Duo and Wu-Fei looked at each other panic stricken. "Shit!" Wu-Fei cursed. "We're sorry. We  
didn't mean to. Duo forced me into this!!!" he screamed. Duo looked at him shocked. "What!?  
You bastard! You were my partner in crime, how can you sell me out like this!!!!????" Duo  
yelled.  
  
Relena walked toward them and past them right into the car. "What is a car doing in my  
closet...?" she asked sleepily. Duo and Wu-Fei looked at each other, and sighed. "I think she's  
just sleep walking..." Duo sighed.   
  
"I wonder if the others are awake yet...?" Wu-Fei asked.  
  
"No... They are all still sleeping..." Relena answered.  
  
Duo gasped. "That is so freaky! How come she can hear us!?" Wu-Fei's eyes were wide open  
and his body was all tense.  
  
"Because I am sleep walking and I'm not deaf ..." she answered.  
  
They looked at each other and Duo waved a hand in front of Relena's face. She didn't blink at  
all, in fact she looked dead serious.  
  
Duo pulled Wu-Fei aside and whispered, "Do you think this is a trick? Maybe we should ask her  
a really personal question and see if she answers us..." Wu-Fei nodded and cleared his throat as  
they both went back to Relena.  
  
"So Relena... has Heero been pass third base yet?" Wu-Fei asked. Duo began snickering.  
  
"Yes..." she answered.  
  
"Have you guys... you know... done IT yet...?" Wu-Fei asked.  
  
"Yes..." she answered.  
  
"Heero that bastard! He told me hadn't yet!" shouted Duo. "Let's keep going. This is fun." he  
added.  
  
"What is Heero's biggest fear?"   
  
"He said it was losing me... but it is really... being tickled..."  
  
Both boys burst out laughing. "That is so lame... 'my biggest fear is losing you...my love...'" Duo  
said imitating Heero, in between laughing his ass off. Wu-Fei was beside him rolling on the floor  
and clutching his stomach.  
  
"Tell us something we don't know about Heero" Duo said finally, wiping some tears off, which  
he got from laughing too hard.  
  
"He loves reading romance novels... his favorite color is actually pink... he collects beanie  
babies..." Relena kept going and going and the guys were dying from laughter. "We... should  
have... brought a... tape recorder..."said Wu-Fei laughing.  
  
"He is a great kisser...and lover...he can do wonders with that tongue of his...he has the biggest--"  
she was cut off by Duo. "Whoa, Whoa, too much info there! We don't need to know that  
much..." he said shuddering. "Let's get back into the house, I'm sleepy..." Wu-Fei said. "What  
about Relena?" Duo asked. "We'll bring her with us, but we'll leave her in the living room... that  
way no one will be suspicious."  
  
Wu-Fei tossed Relena over his shoulders and carried her into the house, while Duo cleaned up  
and carried the equipment. "Shit... Relena is so heavy..." Wu-Fei whispered. They put her down  
on the couch and covered her with a blanky and sneaked upstairs. They each went back to their  
own rooms and threw themselves onto their beds.  
  
Just as Duo hit his bed, Trowa came in and called out "TIME TO WAKE UP!!!!!!! IT'S  
ALREADY 6:00!!!!!!" and left again.  
  
Duo groaned and got up. He walked downstairs and on the way he met up with Wu-Fei, who  
gave him a tired, sleepy look. They dragged themselves downstairs and made some coffee. A  
couple of minutes later, "Whoa... Duo are you ok? You are up so early!" Hilde said sarcastically  
giving him a peck on the cheeks, everyone was downstairs and Hilde began making breakfast.  
"Where'd Relena go?" Silvia asked. She went and checked in the living room. "Relena...wake  
up..." she said quietly. Relena woke up and yawned. "How'd I get here? Whatever... I had the  
best sleep last night!" she said energetically.  
  
Half an hour later everyone was ready to leave. They said their farewells and good lucks and got  
into their cars. "LETS GO!!!" cried Silvia as they drove off.  
  
Duo and Wu-Fei climbed into the car and slept as Quatre drove. "Wonder what's wrong with  
those two?" Quatre said. 


End file.
